


Hipster

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [12]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, john tracy discovers fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: inspired by thishipsterpic





	Hipster

John’s transformation caught even Penny off guard.  

There had been signs; small rumbles of a fissure about to break.  The stretched out old hoodies in the garbage, the way John studied her artfully scattered fashion magazines like he was preparing for an exam.  But Penny didn’t put those pieces together until later.

The first tremors came as a text:  _what did you do?!?!_  followed by an excessive amount of emoji even for Moffie.

Penny had learned the hard way that the best response once the eggplant appeared was just to hit the call button.  “I have done many things, you’ll need to narrow the field darling,” she said as soon as the call connected.

Moffie sounded breathless.  “John.  How the hell did you get him into a changing room, let alone committing.  And may I add,” Moffie barreled on before Penny could answer.  “From the bottom of my heart,  _thank you_.  I got to walk behind that ass all through the lab reporting session today and it was fucking magically.”

By the time Penny managed to cancel the call, hanging up mid-adjective, she was almost at their usual spot for their usual Tuesday coffee and catch up. Her phone was just slipping back into her purse when the dapper man in the effortlessly stylish slacks and charcoal-grey knit touched her arm.  “Hey Pen,” John said, and only because she knew him so well did Penny see the uncertainty in his smile.

Penny blinked, mapping the familiar face onto the unfamiliar wardrobe. “I’d heard a rumour that sometime over the weekend you’d learned how to dress.”

John shuffled slightly on the spot, hands jammed into his pockets.  “I may have ordered a few things,” he said quietly, like it was something to be embarrassed of.

Penny drew out the agony a few long seconds.  “Looks good.  Though I’m hurt you didn’t call me up to go give daddy’s credit card a workout.”

That got her a more John-like eyeroll.  “The fact you used ‘daddy’ unironically is why I’m ashamed to be seen in public with you,” he teased even as he looped her arm around his.  Penny turned the conversation to other things, let John settle into his new skin in his own time.

She needed him settled if she was going to lure him to daddy’s tailor in the city, after all.


End file.
